


⭐ The Elemental Alignment of Shane Dawson - Oracle Reading

by bluemoonpunch (mopoglo)



Series: Elemental Alignment Readings [13]
Category: Shane Dawson - Fandom
Genre: oracle reading, tarot reading
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 11:06:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16973445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mopoglo/pseuds/bluemoonpunch
Summary: The Elemental Alignment Reading is designed to showcase the status of energetic alignments with the four major elements. This reading can analyze an individual’s personality as well as gauge their alignment with their Higher Self.[Subject] Shane Dawson[Medium] His original music[Deck Used] Wild Unknown: Animal Spirit and Rider-Waite Tarot[Spread] Elemental Alignment - original design by me.[Time] 1 hour[Reading Performed] June 21, 2018[Original Post Date] June 27, 2018*Photos of the cards are included in this post.





	⭐ The Elemental Alignment of Shane Dawson - Oracle Reading

**Author's Note:**

> Re-posting to archive. 
> 
> Enjoy!

  


**Gif Credit:**  [officialshanedawson](https://tmblr.co/Z54Mfc2XzLT-g)

[The Elemental Alignment of Shane Dawson (Shane Lee Yaw), born July 19, 1988 - Cancer. The song used to connect to his energy was his original song SUPERLUV, which was released in 2012. I used the Wild Unknown: Animal Spirit oracle deck for this reading. This spread is an original design by me. This reading lasted 1 hour.]

  
  


**Initial Impression (pre-reading):**

_Shallow, surface level projection_ \- This goes for all Cancers. As cardinal water signs, to an outsider, they can come off as being disingenuous as they tend to express with the intention of connecting with other people, not so much really, truly expressing themselves. It’s not actually a negative thing, but for people who don’t know them personally they can seem like they are playing it up or over-exaggerating to get a reaction, or they can even seriously offend people without realizing it, but most of the time it is coming from a good place. There tends to be a subconscious idea in a lot of Cancers that people will not understand them, so when they need to express something, emotions of any kind, they tend to be like, “How can I show them this?” and they will exaggerate their facial expressions, body movements, or literally yell for emphasis in order to connect. Again, this can seem like they’re trying really hard to convince you of something, therefore, making it look like they’re lying or just exaggerating.

Surprisingly, a lot of Cancers are actually pretty recluse and tend to protect their purest emotions, their purest feelings, their very core. They’ll give you information and it can seem very deep to you simply because they’ve hit a soft spot in you that makes what they’re saying seem relatable. In reality, USUALLY, you might come to notice that you don’t actually know a lot about them. Like, you might know they like to eat subs and you thought that was enough information because you like subs too and wow! relatable! But what kind of subs do they like? What kind of bread do they get? What kind of cheese? You know what I mean? It’s a very Cancerian thing to be open for the sake of connecting, but very closed off for the sake of protecting their emotional side from the general public.

For me all of this means that Shane does want to connect with people, but there is a pretty thick filter that he uses, not to hide things, but to process what he says so that it can make the desired impact. This is more for his job, of course, this is coming from a surface level of projection, how he shows himself to the world.

 

 _An aggressive approach to life purpose_ \- This energy was off. It was really weird. It was like waves of tension coming and going, specifically in the neck. It was like the energy itself was trying  to find conduits, I feel like this might be residual strain around his youtube career, not sure where it’s going, trying to make it work, trying to make everyone happy while satisfying himself in a physical way (stable finances and recognition) as well as nonphysical (emotional satisfaction and a sense of purpose). Aggressively trying to make people happy (pushing himself past his personal limits)  as it is his soul purpose to raise people up, not necessarily make them happy, just literally raise their vibration, which can happen through making them happy — but this can grind against his personal satisfaction. He’s still trying to find balance and therefore pushes in both directions harder and harder. This can rise up subconsciously and cause a lot of stress, which I assume is why I feel a tension in the neck — back of the neck, specifically at the base of the skull.

 _His energy is extremely focused_ — I kept getting images of fire, but not real fire, like fire energy, it kind of looked like animated fire. It was lingering around his projected energy (by the way, his line of projection is almost nonexistent, he doesn’t hide energetically) and when I focused on it, this is what I saw:

  
  


This is what his energy looked like, there wasn’t really anything focused from the next down in the body, most of the focus was in the head, a lot in the throat area, and all through the arms and hands, and it was radiating out pretty far from the body. This to me meant emotional focus (head), expression and communication (throat chakra), and the passion and creation that those lead to (fire being projected into the arms and hands) are the focus for him.

That energy radiating out that far means that it’s literally leaking out, or it’s being sucked out. If it’s not in the core, it’s usually just sort of whipping out and a lot more energy is being lost than what needs to be. I assume he doesn’t usually feel very grounded, probably has trouble sleeping if he even tries to hold a proper sleep schedule, dizzy spells (not major), ringing in the ears, feeling drained, sometimes walking around and suddenly feeling like he’s in a dream, everything gets a bit hazy. This tends to be the case for people with high vibrations whose energy is not well grounded or centered.

Also, the fact that I was able to tap into his energy so quickly and even see it so clearly means that he doesn’t have any guard up energetically. Usually, when I do these readings for celebrities I actually do try to respect their privacy and try not to cross “the line of projection” but Shane doesn’t have one. No matter how open or candid people are there is usually ALWAYS a line of projection that you need to wiggle through because it’s like a lid for their energy, it keeps it in, and you kind of need to be “invited” in to see more.

A lot of his energy is actually being pushed out for this, and obviously, at the moment, he is putting A LOT of time and energy into youtube and making really long videos, traveling for them, spending days editing. In the same sense, he is putting a lot of himself out there, a lot of his emotional energy and high vibrations are going to millions of people through those videos. I made a note that this was where the water and cardinal energy of Cancer mixed for him — the emotional understanding with the need to express it in order to make a connection and feel a sense of purpose.

I think, right now, he genuinely believes Youtube is all he’s ever going to have, so he’s allowing that fire to burn and it is going to drain him physically. He’ll need to take long breaks from it here and there in order to recuperate his energy if this is how he wants to do it.

 _Can’t communicate with himself_ \- It seemed like there was a lot of back and forth energy, a lot of shifts in perception of what was happening. It’s a very Cancerian trait to kind of give yourself to other people and like I said, this can come off as disingenuous or seem to have some sort of ulterior motive, but it usually doesn’t. He really is giving himself to other people constantly and he’s aware of it (he’s very intelligent) but he’s getting pulled back and forth with it. He cares a lot about what people think of him and his work. He wants to do more but the more that he wants to do seems like less to other people (longer videos with more production value being released every couple of weeks rather than short videos every day) and it’s pulling him back and forth.

(Also, I need to point out that the people who are actually slamming him for not putting out shorter videos every day are the leeches. In a subconscious sense, they are not interested in the content, they are actually feeding off of Shane’s energy through videos, so they prefer new videos sooner than what Shane is giving now because old videos literally become… stale to them. Consciously speaking, they just feel like they “miss him” and will binge watch his videos and never feel satisfied with them, so they get angry (hangry?) and bash him, calling him lazy and selfish for not literally feeding them.)

In a very conscious sense, Shane is in the mode of doing what makes him happy, what he’s satisfied with, but he also can’t get away from the subconscious need to make other people happy, connect with them, maintain positive connections with the people around him as well as his audience. The tension in the neck is coming from that, it’s like physical pain being manifested from energetic whiplash.

 _Extremely bright, vibrant energy, high vibration_ \- I made a few notes as I was reading into his energy and I had written down things like, ‘genuine, blue sky, trees, sunshine on the leaves’, ‘makes things happen, raises people up, raises vibration, physically and energetically’, ‘connected to the organic’.

Basically, Shane has a very high vibration, he can manifest very easily, it was a feeling like planting a seed and being so sure that it’s going to sprout a tree and produce fruit that you don’t even have to think about it. Like, he thinks about it, but he doesn’t have to. It’s a sure thing, it’s very fated.

I think he might be dealing with a lot of karma in this lifetime as well, but he’s passed most of it.

That high vibration for him specifically ensure success when it comes to anything that he decides to do that would allow him to connect with people personally (tv shows and movies don’t often do that, books and youtube and documentaries/movies about his life would), and of course, in entertainment that’s what you need, so in a sense his career is a sure thing. It’s not going to go away, it will shift and change looks and formats, but it’s a sure thing. Being a friend to all is what he was meant to be in this lifetime.

This high vibration and vibrant energy does make him a beacon, so, as we know, he’ll attract spirits because they feed off his energy, he will attract people of lower vibrations who just need someone to make them laugh or feel happy, and he can also attract leeches — people of extremely low vibration who want to use him on a physical level for money or fame, and also leech off of his energy and vibrancy.

This is something he really needs to be careful with because he is a nice person, and as a Cancer he does have that little bit in the back of his brain where he’s willing to bypass negative aspects of people for the sake of being a friend to everyone. It’s like he won’t trust himself when he meets someone and immediately gets a bad vibe from them, he’ll give them a chance or whatever. He can be taken advantage of, but Ryland is a big gatekeeper right now for him, so he’s on solid ground, but he still needs to put up some blocks or something because A LOT of people are attracted to what he projects energetically.

NOTE: It’s very fucking hard for me to tell what’s controlled projection and what’s an energetic projection for him.

**The Reading**

**(Big picture impression)**

He has a spirit card in his water alignment which means he is “ascended” or very aligned with his higher self in the realm of creativity, emotional expression, subconscious awareness, and human connection. Again, his purpose very obviously is the human connection and raising people up, this is something he has always had and I’m sure he would notice that this is something that came easily to him when it came time to implement it. This is external projection, it has the air of self-sacrifice, which most Cancers carry that energy along with Libras and Virgos.

He’s carrying a high vibrational air alignment in his elemental fire, which means his subconscious observational skills are what is fueling that passion and creativity in his work. He’s channeling his emotion and ability to connect through his work — again, it comes easy to him, this is indicative of life purpose being fulfilled.

The only imbalanced alignment is in his elemental earth alignment which is being represented by a slightly low vibrational water energy. This card actually comes up a lot when I’m working with people who experience emotional turmoil, who are prone to anxiety attacks, breakdowns, or general instability. This is in his elemental earth so it’s affecting his physical body — back to his energy not being focused on the body from the neck down, out of his core, the physical pain in the neck. For me, I also look into the elemental earth for the level of self-awareness. As I mentioned before he has trouble communicating with himself and truly figuring out if he wants to prioritize his own feelings and satisfaction over the feelings and satisfaction of his audience. Consciously he has chosen one, but subconsciously he still wants to please everyone and maintain the connection as it provides emotional fulfillment, which provides a sense of stability — elemental earth.

  
  


**Current Core Energy: Raccoon - Earth**

**_Unresolved issues._ **

Whenever I get a card that is just too on the nose I like to include the full description of it from the book, so here you go:

“Talented, shadowing, in hiding - Raccoon energy is at play within all artists, to greater or lesser degrees. At best, it indicates talent, tenacity, and skillfulness with a particular musical instrument or creative tool. Its shadow side points to an unresolved issue around self-image and success. Sometimes using a stage name or wearing a “mask” works in an artist’s favor, other times it limits creativity. Am I who my audience thinks I am? What if I am ready to grow into something more? Raccoon energy won’t let us off the hook until this creative ego fear is resolved.”

So, we have a little bit of everything in there, but as I said, his core is blocked off.

Now, when I first pulled the raccoon card I was like, OH!, because this was Cancer to me, in a core essence, with the whole being outwardly expressive but very closed off when it comes to really showing their true colors. I actually live with two Cancers (my gram and my gramps), my old boss was a Cancer, and trust me, I hardly know these people in spite of the fact that I’ve known two of them for the past 22 years of my life. They can hold conversations like nobody’s business, they can make friends literally everywhere, but when I really think about it, I don’t know a damn thing about them. I know their opinions and thoughts about things, but I don’t know the intricacies of how they arrive at certain conclusions, why they like certain things over others. Like, when I really, REALLY think about it, I only have a vague sense of who they are, and that’s how it is with Shane as well.

There’s always something to hide and that’s true for everyone, but what seems to happen with Cancers is that they could have one thing to hide, and they end up connecting that one thing to six other things that they feel need to hide away along with it, then from those six things they find another ten to hide — then this just sort of keeps going until they have an entire chunk of themselves hidden in the shadows and being blocked out by that “over-exaggerated” and “disingenuous” expression.

There are more than a few things lingering within Shane still, and again, we know that, but we don’t know the details — which we really don’t need to, it’s none of our business. BUT this pushing things down, whether he’s dealing with them right now or not, has literally left like a weird residue around the “walls” of his core, and I think that might be why so much of his energy is projected out, he doesn’t want to deal with it, doesn’t think he needs to anymore, or just isn’t aware that there is still some things to deal with on a more personal level. I honestly don’t get anything bad from this, it’s like it’s dried up, but it’s still negative energy, it’s still lower vibrations that are holding him down — this can be manifested within his need to please other people, to be at service for other people, to make other people happy, putting others before himself almost too much.

But yeah, his core is quite small, and it’s just made up of this dried up stagnant energy that is acting as an anchor to a ship that he’s trying to sail off of the coast. It’s hollow — imagine a shell being made out of that dried black tar and it’s not allowing any of his energy to get back in there even if he wanted to. I really don’t know what to say about that, I haven’t really seen someone have that particular issue before.

  
  


**Elemental Water Alignment: Phoenix - Spirit**

**_Reincarnation._ **

It’s always extremely exciting to see a spirit card show up in someone’s elemental alignments because more than likely they have transcended or have fully aligned with their higher self within this element. The Phoenix in this deck is associated with the root chakra, activation, metamorphosis. Like I mentioned before, I thought Shane would have been dealing with Karma in this lifetime but has since moved past it.

To make it as simple as possible, all the trauma, emotional and mental health issues that he has had to deal with in his life, he’s basically gotten what he needs from that. He’s learned everything he was meant to learn from those experiences and they are what allow him to connect so genuinely to other people without a lot of judgment. Of course, this does not mean that he is done dealing with those issues, certainly not done healing himself, but the lessons that were meant to come from those experiences have been fully integrated, which is why his elemental water alignment is represented by a being of rebirth — he ended a previous cycle and learned from it, and is now implementing those lessons in his current cycle.

These are all things that he was meant to deal with as it was literally going to be what allowed him to connect so deeply with other people. I can relate on this level, part of my personal life purpose is to be broken so that I can understand the broken, struggle so I can understand those who struggle, lay in a low vibration and climb my way out so I can help others do the same. This is exactly what Shane has done. Of course, this does not mean that he is cured of all stipulations within his Karmic dealings, but he has “reincarnated” into a level of emotional awareness where he can literally use what he has struggled with to help people who are currently struggling. It is what he is meant to do, and he is on track with it.

Again, this is the Root Chakra — it’s sort of in a beginning stage, but he’s transferred over to a new path and it does actually feel like this switch happened recently, as in just the last few years. He’s not at his peak, he is not done healing himself or learning from his struggles, but he is doing what he needs to be doing at this current moment in time.

  
  


**Elemental Fire Alignment: Crow - Air**

**_Calculation._ **

This is where his calculated projection is on display in this spread. He is very… cautious? There might be a better word for it, but basically, he does take care of his image, he has a great sense of how to present himself, what face to keep up, how to stay “on brand”. It’s almost second nature to know what people want and know what they want to hear (Cancer). He is very real, very open, very honest, but he will never give the GENERAL PUBLIC something that they don’t need like he’ll never feel fully pressured to show himself in ways that he is not comfortable and in ways that do not benefit him. He has an amazing sense of image, of his work, and how his work and image mix and separate.

This is actually one of the most stable fire alignments I’ve seen so far in all the Elemental Alignment Readings I’ve done on celebrities and customers. Fire is associated with passion and action, manifestation and change. A lot of the time Fire (action) needs to be fueled by Air (intellect) and unfortunately, intellect can be overtaken by Water (emotion), making action turn into a reaction and causing it to be very unstable. Shane is very balanced here, very focused on his passion. It doesn’t feel like he is fully balanced between seeing what he does as a #JOB and a fulfilling career of passion, but it’s very close to being. Again, he needs to lay down his priorities and really sift through what makes him happy about what he does and what doesn’t then make changes accordingly so that he doesn’t burn himself out.

This Crow is all-knowing, it’s an observer, most things come as second-nature to it. Shane will always just seem to do well, to be very lucky with what he does, however, it will always come with hard work and a willingness to do the work. Very, very balanced, very stable here with his goals in mind, his passion, his ability to connect, his ability to understand what people want and what people need. He’s doing great here.

  
  


**Elemental Earth Alignment: Octopus - Water (REVERSED)**

**_Messy._ **

Lol, the first note I had in my notebook for this card was “Messy.”

I’ve had the octopus reversed for people before in their earth alignments and it’s always very… specific to what exactly they are dealing with. For Shane, it was messy and very unstable physically. Yes, body issues can be taken from this alignment, but for me I kept seeing space around me, like a lot of distance between me and my bookshelf, seeming like it’s ten feet away when it’s really a foot away from my desk. Then there was all this shadowy stuff just kind of piling up on the floor, but I couldn’t really focus on it.

Basically, there’s a lack of connection to the space around him. I mentioned before he probably has difficulty grounding, can literally feel like he’s in a dream at random points in the day here and there. This is that. It’s a lack of groundedness and centeredness, a very loose and imbalanced state within the physical body. Obviously, all his air, fire, and water (intellect, action, and emotion) is being directed towards his work, there’s a lot of time spent in his head, a lot of time spent focusing on what needs to be done to get videos up, to get things moving properly, and he can literally (he is) become detached from his physical space.

Literally, things get messy. And I literally thought of the last video he did (I’m done — the one with all the mishaps and the shitty sponsorship that didn’t go through), that was a stressful situation and there was literally a mess on the coffee table. They had to film the sponsored part in front of a picture of a plant in order to get away from the mess, lol.

This is kind of what I mean by messy, like it literally leads to the physical manifestation of a mess when all that energy is being poured into the brain and the emotion and the work. Now, this doesn’t mean he’s literally a messy person, like sure he can be, but it’s more so coming from a detachment from his physical space and even his body more so than him actually just being lazy.

As I’m sure we’re all aware of, when we get stressed out or when we’re really focused on something for a long period of time we can lose track of other priorities like keeping our space clean, taking care of ourselves, forgetting to eat, skipping showers, just because our minds are so focused on completed one specific task — this can lead to, you know, a mess building up, and that mess, that clutter can lead to more stress, lower vibrations (yes, a messy room lowers your vibration and can attract negative energy), so he does need to be careful of that.

This really doesn’t seem like anything urgent though, like lol, he’s not on the verge of becoming a hoarder or anything, he just needs to practice grounding more. It would also be a good idea for him to take a break from videos for a while — I think he mentioned on Twitter that he was planning on doing just that, so good for him.

  
  


**Elemental Air Alignment: Deer - Earth**

**_A Parent._ **

First word down was “Father” for this card, and when this card pops up in the Air alignment that’s exactly what you get — you get a parent. He is literally raising people, and it’s a very conscious thing. Not saying he actually thinks these random people on the internet who have been watching him for 10+ years are his children… but that’s kind of what I’m saying. There’s a sense of responsibility there, that coming from his life purpose, his Cancerian need to make sacrifices for other people, the need to share his personal experiences to help others. This energy here is actually fucking beautiful and this is the energy that I feel like most people (his fans) will encounter when meeting him in person.

This is an energy of protection as well, very protective of the people he actually, really loves and cares about. Full attention is given to those who need it, helpful advice given. No sugar coating anything, like if you need to hear the truth, Shane will give you the fucking truth so don’t fuck around.

So, this is his Air alignment, this is his intellect, his thought process, and it is a balanced mix of divine masculine and the divine feminine. He has the intuition of the mother and the protective nature of the father, and that’s how he approaches his work — it’s all coming from a place of literally RAISING people, raising their vibration, raising their emotions, and literally raising them with life lessons where they are NEEDED. It’s very interesting. I think he’d actually be an amazing parent for his children in the future if he chooses to have them because he basically has the mental processing of both a nurturer and a protector.

  
  


**Higher Self Core Alignment: Nightingale - Air**

**_He’s almost there._ **

I was really excited to see this card for Shane because my personal higher self-alignment was also nightingale. Of course, the energy for him was a lot different than mine.

Again, his life purpose is to connect to other people, heighten their vibration through his own expression. This is the card that describes that perfectly. His higher self is aligned with his purpose, and as his Water alignment shows, he’s almost fully aligned himself. This card speaks of carefree expression, freedom of creativity. I kept seeing words on paper for him, so writing is where I assume it’s going to go for him, a lot more focus on writing. More books similar to the ones he’s done but about struggles he’s gone through and how to get out of them, literally like a guidebook on raising yourself out of low vibrations, more stuff from his adult life, more retrospective.

Of course, he still needs to do some work internally, he needs to work on that core and grounding his energy, but once he’s done that I think things will really smooth out for him, things will be a lot clearer for him, a lot cleaner cut. For the most part, kind of, he’s already fulfilled his life purpose in terms of what he is to give to the world in this lifetime, however, he is not done giving to himself and healing himself.

He’s very, very close to full alignment, everything is building up nicely for him.

**FINAL THOUGHTS:**

I really enjoyed doing this reading, I think the connection was relatively good and I think most of what I saw is stuff that can be seen in his videos and things that he’s said specifically because he is so open and honest. I mean, I really don’t think I have anything that people didn’t already know, lol, so in that sense it was a little lackluster.

Overall, Shane’s energy is very inviting, like I said he didn’t really have a line of projection, it was mostly all just seeping out of him. He has a lot of layers to him, a lot of waves of chaotic and calm, but it’s all stable energetically. I see nothing but good things for Shane in the future, especially concerning his career and contentment with his life.

 Thank you for reading!

Here are some links for the main blog, there's a lot more stuff posted there regularly. :)

**[Shop](https://www.etsy.com/shop/BlueMoonPunch) | [Full Blog Navigation](https://bluemoonpunch.tumblr.com/post/179090392068/main-navigation) | [Idol / Celeb Readings](https://bluemoonpunch.tumblr.com/post/176169780918/idolcelebrity-readings-list) | [Mini-Readings](https://bluemoonpunch.tumblr.com/post/179090358693/mini-reading-list) | [Weekly Readings](https://bluemoonpunch.tumblr.com/tagged/weeklyreading)**

**Author's Note:**

> To see what readings are going to be posted next, check this [list](https://bluemoonpunch.tumblr.com/post/176169780918/idolcelebrity-readings-list) on my tumblr page.
> 
> To have more in-depth conversations and to read the free weekly readings to the collective (posted on Mondays for all 12 signs), or to get updates for my shop then follow any of my socials.
> 
> [Shop](https://www.etsy.com/shop/BlueMoonPunch) | [Tumblr](https://bluemoonpunch.tumblr.com/) | [Twitter](https://twitter.com/BlueMoonPunch) | [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/bluemoonpunch/)


End file.
